Patients with low back pain and related discomforts (e.g., sciatica) are often treated with steroid suspensions or solutions that are injected into the epidural space. Methylprednisolone and dexamethasone are two steroids commonly used in this practice. Over 3 million epidural steroid injections are given annually in the United States to treat low back pain. The steroids methylprednisolone, dexamethasone, and betamethasone are not currently approved by the Food and Drug Agency (FDA) for this use, and the procedure is commonly requires fluoroscopy to guide the injection into a targeted space. It is not uncommon for patients to receive two or three injections over the period of several months, which not only increases the risk of medical complications, but can also be costly, inconvenient, and time-consuming.